Starfire
Starfire is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Android 18 VS Starfire *Bubbles VS Starfire *Starfire VS Gwen Tennyson *Starfire vs. Miss Martian *Starfire vs. Miss Marvel (Complete) With the Teen Titans *Guardians of the Galaxy vs Teen Titans *Teen Titans Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Gamora (Marvel Comics) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Princess Peach *Princess Zelda *Flame Princess *She-Hulk *Princess Looma *Sheeva History Koriand'r, "Kori" for short, was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran, whose people are an emotional warrior race who see feelings and sensations as the force that drives their very livelihood and strengthens their abilities. While she was to succeed her mother Luadn'r as queen, her jaded older sister Komand'r (later known as Blackfire), sold her off to a Gordanian slaveship known as the Starfire. Koriand'r ended up on Earth when she broke free of her bonds and caused the Gordanian ship to crash near Jump City where she meets a group of teenage heroes that she initially refused help from them before she accepts it and formed the Teen Titans with them. Death Battle Info While cheerful and naïve to the point of appearing an airhead, combined with her lack of understanding of Earthen cultures and terms as seen her speaking Earth English without contractions and misuse of idioms and phrases, Starfire can be forceful and hot-tempered if pushed too far or her friends are in trouble to the point of attacking someone who wrong her or her friends with extreme prejudice. As a Tamaranean, well trained in high-levels of Tamaranean martial arts and well versed in some weaponry like a shortbow, Starfire has superhuman strength that is triggered by boundless confidence. She can shake part of a city by slamming her fists on the ground, and can lift extremely heavy weights. Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. Starfire also has the ability to fly at speeds reaching to the speed of light and survive in the vacuum of space. After being smashed into a car, she demonstrated accelerated healing by simply cracking her neck to rid the pain in her back. Though not agile as Dick Grayson, she has shown incredible superhuman agility, seen doing back flips and aerial maneuvers, as well as running up a vertical building. Starfire can project bright green-colored ultraviolet energy from her hands, activated by righteous fury. She mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, called "starbolts." Feats * Founding member of the Teen Titans, becoming acting team leader and caretaker to the next generation of members after Nightwing left the group. Flaws * Causes massive damage while losing her temper. * Fear turned hatred of clowns. * Tendency to misunderstand Earth's culture. * Only able to communicate with anyone who don't understand her native tongue and vice versa after oral contact, meaning in the form of a kiss. Gallery Starfire in Teen Titans.jpg|''Starfire as she appears in Teen Titans'' Category:Female Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Aliens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Superheroes